Talk:Bobby Funk
Fighting style Did anyone understand hwat exactly happened during their fight with Boo? It seemed like the small one was defeated by boo and the big one (the one wearing a hat) one defended his body.But then when they counter-attack it looks like they merged or something. I say this cause the one actually defeating Boo has the small one's face (clearly) and his punching style, but also wears the big one's hat. Just wtf??Vazelos3 (talk) 16:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's weird. The best way to go about this is to say they appear to "fight as one" or something like that. We'll have to wait two weeks for an explanation. 16:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I think, ferry took over bobby's body.Salamancc (talk) 16:19, July 17, 2013 (UTC It looks more like the Bobby wore Kelly's body since Kelly said "Wear it" Bobby .. I think Bobby has a devil friut that lets him wear a person's body and can also have that person's strength and mind probably. That's why he said he never fought before,because Kelly is taking over him .. It's really quite confusing, but it's easy to think it's like Tsuru's ability to wash people and hang them dry.. Iron.Shadow.Dragon (talk) 09:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC) This is not the right place to speculate. Just do what Dp said for now. 10:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) What SHL and DP said. 14:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :So cool... ISD actually predicted the right thing ( :D )..-- :Nyahaha. I got it right!! , but i think because it's quite predictable, with the use of the word "wear" . that leads me to think about a fruit that let's others wear him. :D Iron.Shadow.Dragon (talk) 16:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Speculation doesn't belong on articles... usually. SeaTerror (talk) 18:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Split One's a Devil Fruit user, now we have to split this page. 07:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. 07:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Can somebody unmerge them? 09:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) We have to delete this redirect now since it goes to Bobby Funk's page. The issue is its about 2 different people so the redirect would be useless. SeaTerror (talk) 18:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Right, I'll delete it if somebody fixes the 19:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ill do it-- 20:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) alright i fixed all of the links except for the one on jsd's blog http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JustSomeDude.../712_-_The_Implication which an admin will have to fix-- 21:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Blog fixed, redirect deleted. B) 21:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) awesome btw can you add the "discussion closed" template to this http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Multiple_Characters_Articles-- 21:25, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The discussion is not over yet, so I won't. But in case you want to close forums in the future, add |closed=1 at the end of the . 21:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) wait i thought normal editors werent allowed to close discussions-- 21:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I meant in case you edit an old forum for technical purposes. 21:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Bobby in the dungeon Was Kelly still wearing Bobby when he was tossed in the dungeon ? I couldn't seem to see if he was or not. Also, Jean Ango and Fighting Bull's page have no mention on them being on the dungeon (And I couldn't find them in it) so...would adding that they were all tossed in there be considered especulation ?? 00:25, November 7, 2013 (UTC)